Horizon
by fairyofsouls
Summary: In a world where fate was decided by people who knew nothing of your past or your present, this was the only choice people like her had. [Greek Myth AU]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A young blonde stood in the centre of the hall, gazing at the expectant eyes of the spectators. Today she had to choose – or more correctly- she would be chosen. The Elders observed her with all their knowledge and wisdom, murmuring amongst themselves before reaching a conclusion. A short man rose from his throne to make the announcement.

"We present to the Gods! Lucy Heartphilia, the Daughter of Hera!"

And that was last thing Lucy heard before her fate was sealed.

* * *

A bluenette shuffled into the hall, quietly, her head bowed in a symbol of respect. She waited patiently, shoulders quivering, for the Elders to decide. She felt glances scrutinizing her, pulling out her deepest secrets. She heard hurried whispers and then nothing; silence. It was decided. She did not look up.

"We present to the Gods! Juvia Lockser, the Daughter of Poseidon!

Juvia felt nothing.

* * *

Lucy sat on a luxurious seat in the waiting room. Tears were biting the corner of her eyes and yet she couldn't cry. Everything that had happened till now - The Choosing, her waiting- were all just a splendid act put together for satisfying mundane human fears.

In a world where fate was decided by people who knew nothing of your past or your present, this was the only choice people like her had. Her enter life was a joke; a Hobson's choice. Of all the Gods she could have been presented to, why Hera? Lucy remembered what her mother had told her about the Queen Goddess.

"She's beautifully cruel Lucy." She'd said. "She's cunning and manipulative. She offers much but always requests the price. And if you object..." her mother's voice had trailed away, but Lucy had heard the unspoken words; If one dared object the queen, they'd suffer the same way her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had.

Lost in the whirlpool of her thoughts, Lucy failed to hear the sound of the strong and steady footsteps echoing in the marble room.

"Welcome!" The voice was loud and firm, but simultaneously cheerful. Nevertheless, the sudden greeting startled her. She looked to her right and saw the short man from earlier who had announced the decision of the Elders. His height surprised Lucy now, as she hadn't cared much for it earlier.

As if reading her mind, he smiled. "Not all Elders are that tall." And even though Lucy's situation was grave, she felt a small smile tug at her lips. It wasn't until then that Lucy noticed that the man wasn't alone. A few steps behind him stood two girls. The first, Lucy noticed, was her age. She had blue hair tightly curled at the ends and deep blue eyes that didn't betray any emotion she felt. But the redness in them told Lucy more. One glance at the second one, and Lucy felt her heart stop. She was young, too young, and probably not even in her adolescence. She too had striking blue hair, but it was long and straight. Her eyes were a delicious shade of brown and it too, was tinted with red. For a moment, Lucy wondered if this was how she appeared to them; a seventeen year-old girl with blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Was that all they were now?

The man looked between them before clearing his throat to draw attention. All three pair of eyes fell on him.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, son of the Titan."

Lucy's eyes widened in man who looked so frail and fragile, a son of the Titan?

"As you are already aware, I am one of the ten Elders. But I am also your guardian from this day forward. There are many things to be said, but for now this is most important. From this moment forward you are no longer just humans. You are the children of the Gods and you are family. You will love each other and be kind and considerate. Any misconduct will be punished. Also…" he looked at the girls with fierce eyes. "… if one of us hurts another one of us, consequences will be severe. That is all."

The three exchanged worried glances. What were they getting into?

He smiled again, as if he hadn't said anything that was out of the ordinary. "And now, if you would introduce yourselves."

The three girls looked at each other. After a moment of silent contemplation, the young one spoke.

"My name is Wendy Marvel, daughter of Apollo." Lucy faintly remembered that Apollo was the God of music and healing. She wondered which gift the girl would receive or, if fortunate, would choose.

She bowed politely at Makarov and graciously smiled at Lucy.

Lucy looked at the other girl expecting her to speak out next but she stood still eyeing Lucy carefully and Lucy came to the conclusion that the other one was well guarded.

Lucy took a step forward. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Hera."

She then looked at the last girl wistfully. The said girl eyed the floor and then looked at Makarov as if seeking his permission. He nodded encouragingly and the girl spoke, once again looking down.

"Juvia is Juvia Lockser, daughter of Poseidon."

Lucy was confused for a minute but soon realized that the girl was speaking in third person. It was odd, but not lunatic. She also remembered that Poseidon was the God of the Sea, one of the Big Three wondered if the façade of this girl had something to do with the same knowledge; whether she knew the extent of her power and the terror she could cause among Outsiders. She wanted to find out more but she knew that she would have to wait.

"All right then." Makarov stood proud. "Let's go home."

* * *

Juvia was furious. She was angry with the Elders, her country, the Gods and herself.

 _She_ had to be chosen as the daughter of Poseidon, s _he_ had to be among the Children of the Gods. She hated it.

The only person with luck worse than hers was the girl, Lucy. She was the daughter of Hera. Hera was dangerous and everybody, even the Elders, knew that. And yet they continued to offer Hera children.

The minute her fate had been decided, Juvia had known what she was walking into. And that made her very disappointed with herself. She could have chosen to end everything; this life and the future it held her. But she hadn't, solely because she couldn't find the courage to do so within her.

And even though Juvia was immersed in her own despair, she felt sympathy towards the young child, Wendy. She was much too young for this life of torture. But at least, she was presented to Apollo.

This whole system was crooked. Innocent people were presented to the Gods for the sake of others who were selfish and ignorant. The Outsiders, as everyone else was called, would do worse upon bad with no remorse and expect to be saved by the prayers of the Children of the Gods.

And now, Juvia was one of them too. She was now fated to pray for others, to please her 'Father', so that he would take pity on the Outsiders and let them be. She was no longer the cheerful girl who used to love the rain and the sunshine, who wanted to fall in love with a man, who wanted a romantic proposal, who wanted a grand white wedding, who wanted children and a home, who wanted to grow old with her love and die in peace because she would have been sure that people would still remember her. She would now wither into oblivion, unknown, and that was what she would be blessed with for praying for others.

Juvia Lockser was no more who she used to be.

* * *

As they neared the so-called 'home', Juvia came to the realization that it was anything but that. 'Home' was a huge building that reminded her of witches' towers from stories. It appeared neat and calm from where she stood, but the commotion from inside told her otherwise. She briefly closed her eyes, and out of habit grabbed the hand next to her. She looked to her side and found Wendy smiling at her as she clasped Juvia's hand in her own. Juvia smiled back at her, thankful for the kind gesture.

She noticed that Wendy had also locked hands with Lucy, who looked very grateful about it.

Makarov turned around to face them.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said.

' _Fairy Tail'_ Juvia repeated in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, it would be better than she hoped.

As the doors were pushed open, Lucy braced herself for whatever it was to come. She was petrified a couple seconds later when she saw, or rather _caught_ , what was actually going on.

She had never, _ever_ heard such lame insults.

"Your belly is as stupid as your ice is!"

"Oh yeah? Your hair is as pink as candy!"

The brawl was taking place between a half-naked guy with spiky black hair and a well-tanned boy with pink hair.

Lucy glanced at Makarov who looked quite sheepish.

It was soon replaced withan expression of anger and she was tempted to step back. Makarov was an Elder. And he had already told her that misconducts were punished. And that people who hurt another one of their own would face severe consequences. And what was happening inside was misconduct and on a certain level, they were also hurting each other by physically fighting.

Suddenly she didn't want to watch anymore. But before she could shut her eyes she saw Makarov being surrounded by a strange yellow aura. She gasped.

Lucy had heard about the Aura. She had spent months in her family's library studying about it. The aura was a symbol of strength and the high amounts of the magic gifted by the Gods and the Titans. Only the best of the best had visible auras.

Lucy felt her throat tighten. Visible auras contained memories. Her mother had had a visible aura. When Lucy was five years old she'd been mesmerized by her mother's aura. She still was. Her mother had looked like a Goddess in her aura and Lucy had always wanted one too, so that she could be like her mother.

" _I want to be just like you, mother!" Lucygiggled as her mother spun her around, the aura encircling them both._

" _And you will be." Her mother smiled, pressing a kiss on Lucy's temple. "All you have to do is believe in the magic that you bring."_

And all throughout the seventeen years of her life that was what she had done and yet this was what she had reaped. She was chosen as the daughter of Hera and was at a place called 'Fairy Tail' where she had no knowledge of what awaited her.

Makarov's Aura was growing stronger and brighter and Lucy was getting smaller.

 _No._ She corrected herself. Makarov was growing taller and broader, no longer the small man he was moments ago. It dawned upon Lucy all of a sudden that Makarov was indeed the son of a Titan.

Makarov was casting his shadow into the guildhall and from the corner of her eye she caught the boys who had been previously caught up in their petty fight break away. She nervously anticipated Makarov's reaction but was left open-mouthed when the boys started at each other again.

"Enough!" Makarov bellowed before picking up both boys in each hand. "We have new members, so behave!" The boys looked at him with new-found fear and frantically nodded. How she was able to see what they were doing so high above the ground, Lucy didn't know.

Makarov set both boys back on ground before shrinking back to his normal size and turning towards the girls. "Come on inside!" he sounded cheerful again and Lucy wondered if this was how her life here would be; rowdy one moment but calm and insightful the next.

* * *

The hall Juvia had entered into reminded her of the pub she used to work in. The only possible difference between the two places was that this hall was much better kept. Large tables lined either side with generous space in between to traverse. At the end of the room was a bar with five stools lined in front and an enormous shelf behind, holding a wide range of bottles and crystal glasses.

Behind the bar stood a friendly-looking woman with flowing silver hair and a charming smile. Juvia realized that the smile was directed at them, but made no effort to smile back.

Makarov led the way and the girls followed. Juvia peeked around the hall and noticed that the people inside had stopped all activities and were now peering at the girls as if they were queer creatures. Juvia hated people staring at her as a general rule.

She was led to the woman at the bar alongside Lucy and Wendy. Now that Juvia could really see the woman, she was stunned. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful, more than Juvia thought was possible. She had soft, wise eyes and her smile broke into a grin. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, daughter of Hades and gifted by the Furies." She introduced herself. "You may call me Mira."

Juvia felt a sudden panic. This woman was a daughter of Hades? She had the gift of the _Furies_?

She made a mental note to herself to not get on Mirajane's bad side.

Mirajane turned to Makarov, frowning. "We have three new members? That's unusual."

Juvia quirked her ears when she heard the word 'unusual'.

"Ah, yes." Makarov 's face was grim. "I too was surprised. But there's no speaking against decisions, is there?"

There was silence for a few seconds as both Mira and Makarov seemed to remember something unpleasant.

"I must get going now. There's a meeting scheduled for the Heads of the guilds today." Makarov sounded serious. "I leave the girls to you Mira." He added. "Make them comfortable." And with those words he disappeared through a door.

Mirajane beamed at Juvia and the others. "It's a pleasure to have you all at Fairy Tail."

"And it's a pleasure to be here as well." Lucy spoke out of her habitual courtesy.

Wendy smiled at Mira and Juvia gave her a small bow.

"Now if you would all tell me your names?" Mira asked, reminding Juvia that they still hadn't introduced themselves.

Juvia rolled her eyes, pondering over how many times she would have to do the same thing.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Hera." Mira's face was quick to cloud up, but equally fast to clear. But both Juvia and Lucy had seen the change in her expression.

"I am Wendy Marvel, daughter of Apollo." Mira generously smiled at young Wendy, although her eyes held pity and Juvia wondered if Mira was truly oblivious to Wendy's age.

"I am Juvia Lockser, daughter of Poseidon." Mira's face flared up in utter shock. After a few seconds, she regained her composure, but the surprise was evident in her tone.

"A daughter of _Poseidon_?" Mira questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Juvia looked at Mira, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! Nothing's wrong!" Mira cleared up, understanding that her reaction may not have fared well with Juvia. "It's just that the Elders never do this."

"This?" Lucy asked, reprovingly.

Mira laughed good-naturedly. "What I meant was that the Elders never _usually_ place children of the Big Three together." She looked at the girls. "At the most, two children among them might end up together, but never all three. Surely you must have heard of that."

Lucy was quick to respond. "So there's a child of Zeus here?!"

Mira smiled. But this time neither Lucy nor Juvia felt its warmth. "Yes. The son of Zeus is one of us." She said. "Now, follow me."

The girls obediently trailed behind Mira, climbing a flight of stairs that led them to another large room with wooden paneling. The room was bare and ill-lit with only a large oval table at the center surrounded by a number of chairs. Lucy assumed that this was a conference room of sorts. Mirajane then proceeded across the room to another door. She opened the door and ushered in the girls.

"Please have a seat." Mira pointed to the chairs around a large coffee table. This room was the smallest one the girls had come across but it had a lovely feel to it. Mirajane inhaled deeply. "This", she informed, "is the ladies waiting room. Make yourselves comfortable. There's coffee and tea and some cakes and scones in the shelves. Help yourselves to it." She smiled. "You can use this time to calm yourselves. _This_ …" she emphasized, "is always very hard. I should know." She smiled sadly. "Well then! I'll let you be." She walked towards the door before turning back. "I'll call you girls out in time."

"In time?" Wendy repeated. "In time for what?"

Mirajane grinned, a twinkle in her eyes. "You'll see."

And with that, she waltzed out of the room.

* * *

Lucy's heart was racing. She could not think of any sin she had committed that was bad enough for her to end up in the same guild as the son of Zeus. Mira's confirmation was her ticket to death.

Mira had told the girls to use this time to calm themselves and to prepare for their new lives, but each passing second added more fear in Lucy's heart. The only person who had actually taken Mira's advice was Wendy and she was gazing out of a window at the moment, lost in thoughts, a serene expression grazing her soft features. Juvia was more kinetic, pacing the room nervously with the heels of her footwear tapping against the wooden floor.

Lucy sighed.

Hera and Zeus may be married to each other, but that was a Godly affair. Hera's obvious dislike to the children of Zeus was well known. Most books said that Hera's hatred to Zeus' children came from the disrespect they gave to the Queen Goddess. Zeus' children felt it was perfectly acceptable to demand of Hera's children because she was Zeus' wife. The result was that enmity grew between the children of both Gods.

But what Lucy really feared was the power the son of Zeus would possess. Lightning magic was not to be misjudged.

Lucy knew that Juvia too was not passionate about meeting Zeus' son. Poseidon and Zeus may be brothers, but the rivalry between their children was well known.

Anyhow, Lucy took an undue pleasure in the knowledge that, if ever push came to show, at least Juvia and she would be on the same side. True, she and the bluenette were not more than acquaintances at the moment, but Lucy sincerely hoped that it would change for the better.

Lucy took the quiet moment she was in to ponder about what her own gifts would be. And that would be only if she proved worthy for such a gift. Lucy wished she knew what her mother had been gifted with but alas, her mother had never told her that, the reasons as to why still a mystery to Lucy.

She was once again drifting in her thoughts but snapped out of it when she noticed Juvia had slipped onto the chair beside her.

Silence reigned between them while Lucy speculated whether she should greet Juvia or stay silent.

"Juvia dislikes silence." The blunette admitted, although a bit awkwardly.

"I too dislike silence." Lucy smiled at Juvia, feeling at ease.

The latter smiled for the first time since Lucy had met her and she felt that Juvia's smile was both beautiful and gracious.

Juvia fiddled with her fingers as she began to talk. "How is Lucy-san faring?" Juvia looked her in the eye and Lucy could see genuine concern in them.

Lucy considered telling her that she was doing well, that she was all right, but that would be dishonest of her for she was not fine at all. She was scared of her current prospects and she didn't know when, if ever, she would be better. So she trusted Juvia with the truth.

"I'm learning to cope."

Juvia smiled apologetically. "Then Juvia will too."

And for the first time since the death of her mother, Lucy didn't feel alone. She could this. Juvia could do this.

They would endure, together.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright then! And that's the first chapter of The Greek Myth AU. Hope you enjoyed! Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Final school year is killing me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

In the few hours that had passed since their arrival to Fairy Tail, Lucy had been introduced to snippets of Juvia's life and she had shared some of her own memories with the other girl. The room was basked in the golden glow of the setting sun, making Lucy aware that she had been confined for half a day. Her nerves were now steady, and she now had a new found confidence within her. After all, as she had rightly pointed out to Juvia, she had the blessings of her mother. And that was all that she would need to survive. Juvia had given her a sad smile in response and entrusted her with the information that Juvia had no family; she had been an orphan since birth and brought up in an orphanage where fellow children despised her existence.

Juvia hadn't said any more, and Lucy hadn't pried. She'd only held her hand and reassured the girl, her new friend.

Footsteps sounded from outside the room and the girls braced themselves for whatever was to come. Wendy stood up from her seat at the window and took inhaled deeply. Lucy prayed for herself and Juvia said her own silent prayer. And then the door clicked. Hearts racing, all three girls turned to meet Mira. Her eyes had lost their earlier luster and now seemed irate and brooding. Lucy felt an unexplained fear creeping into her heart. _Why does Mira seem so lifeless?_

Lucy stole a glance at Juvia who seemed to be just as taken aback as Lucy was. Mirajane had left the girls with smiles and excitement but right now, Mira's facial expression and body language screamed just one word; _Danger._

She wordlessly signaled the girls to follow her and led the way with haste.

Lucy exchanged another glance with Juvia who simply shrugged. Mirajane seemed agitated for some reason and Lucy could not fathom any reason as to why the woman had to be so miserable to lead them wherever they were being led to. In sync with Mira's misery, all that Lucy felt was dullness. But then again, Mira had been kind and sweet in her mannerisms towards them and had made them feel welcome. Lucy didn't want to upset her and so, she put on the largest untrue smile she could muster and followed Mira out of the room.

Mirajane was moving swiftly, the ends of her long dress not meeting the ground due to her pace. She descended the staircase in great hurry and the girls ran to catch up with her.

Wendy who had been struggling to stay right behind Mirajane stopped abruptly at the top of the stairway, her sight locked at something below. Lucy was intrigued by this point of time and rushed to Wendy's side, Juvia in tow.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Below the staircase stood Mirajane surrounded by a purple aura, next to a redhead glowing with a red aura and a brunette shrouded in a green aura.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." They greeted; their melodious voices akin to calm waters.

The calm waters right before they _raged_.

* * *

Juvia stood at the top of the staircase, unsure of what to do. The scene below her was mesmerizing; three women were shrouded by auras. Under normal circumstances, she would have fled. But today, she was one among them. She, Juvia Lockser, was part of a guild with such power. She glanced at Lucy and their eyes met. Lucy nodded slowly, gulping. Juvia looked below one last time before taking the stairs.

She placed her hand on the railing for support and moved down at a gradual pace. She felt Lucy and Wendy behind her, but she dared not look. Her vision was focused on the redhead who seemed to be looking right into her soul, discovering secrets that had long been buried.

Juvia missed a step but quickly regained her balance. She heard a gasp from behind her and a few snickers from below. _They must have spectators tonight_. She thought. It was embarrassing enough to be new and if people were to judge her based on how well she climbed down the stairs, then she would be in for a nasty disappointment. But she continued to trail down and stopped at the last step, right in front of the waiting redhead. Lucy and Wendy stood to her left and right, heads held high.

It was beginning.

* * *

Lucy found herself staring into Mira's eyes, a wonderful shade of blue. But right now, they weren't kind or loving but intensive and cold. That fear which had been weaving itself in her heart for some time, struck her now with full force. She felt a hard lump in her throat.

She tore away from Mira's stare and glanced around. Surrounding her stood hundreds of people who she assumed were guild members. Every last one of them, held those same eyes; cold and distant. Lucy felt numb.

"Welcome my children!" A loud voice thundered, startling Lucy. Makarov appeared from the crowd, his hands locked behind him. "Tonight," he announced loud and clear, "these girls will show us their worth in order to be accepted as a true Fairy!"

Lucy was confused. At her side Juvia was trembling as she understood the depth of his words.

"You will now be confronted by our strongest female mages."

 _Silence._

"Confronted?!" Lucy shrieked, terrified. She sensed Wendy tense at the extreme end.

"Ah yes." Makarov stated, betraying no emotion. "We need to gauge your strength. And this is the best way to do so."

Lucy wanted to scream at the unfairness and the absurdity. But no voice came out. She couldn't believe her ears. Did anybody expect her to survive? Did anybody even want her to be here? She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She had only begun to hope that things would be fine, but they had extinguished every last bit of hope. She glared at the floor and bit her lip. Her life would end that night after all.

She heard a sob from Juvia and more violent ones from Wendy. Had she looked up, she may have seen the sympathy in Makarov's eyes.

"I will now introduce you to your worthy opponents." Makarov said, forcing Lucy to look at him. "Lucy Heartphilia, child of Hera." He glanced at her and continued. "You will be challenged by Mirajane Strauss, child of Hades, gifted by the Furies."

"Juvia Lockser, child of Poseidon. You will be challenged by Erza Scarlet, child of Ares, gifted by Athena."

"Wendy Marvel, child of Apollo. You will be challenged by Cana Alberona, child of Apollo, gifted by Dionysus."

As the words sunk in to each one's mind, they died inside. At least, now if they would fall, it would only be their bodies and not their hearts.

* * *

Juvia struggled to stay on her feet once the battle was announced. Her opponent was none other than the child of the God of War, gifted by the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. She would be fighting against a strong woman with an aura, who had fought many battles, who knew how to fight and could wield an armour and sword. The woman, Erza, would also be smart and sharp and cunning. And in the battlefield, both skills of war and intellect were important.

Juvia knew she had already lost.

She had no prayers or wishes for herself. But she said one last prayer for Wendy.

 _Oh Gods! Please let her live tonight._

"May the battles begin!"

And their doom was decided.

* * *

The girls were led outside, hand in hand, by their 'opponents' to a large field prepared for fighting. Lucy believed this to be their sparring grounds. She tried to breathe, to ignore all the viewers who had gathered to see her death, but she couldn't. Her chest ached and she couldn't think properly. She wanted to see Juvia and Wendy, the only two people who would understand her, the only two people she could trust. But Mirajane held her firmly and Juvia and Wendy were already taken to extreme ends of the ground.

Lucy waited for someone to break the silence and declare this a joke, and take her back inside. But no one moved or said anything. Instead, she witnessed Wendy led onto one end of the battle field while Cana took the other. Wendy looked like a corpse, all colour drained from her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, ten times worse than how they'd been when Lucy had first seen Wendy.

Wendy looked so raw, so weak and utterly helpless. Cana on the other hand was lithe, confident and prepared to fight. A horn blared and hell came alive.

* * *

Juvia looked away as Wendy's body thrashed on the ground, repeatedly. She saw red; blood, she was sure. Juvia couldn't bear to watch. As Wendy screamed in pain, Juvia kept blinking and furiously wiping her tears. She wished Cana would stop the agony; that somebody would stop the battle. But nobody budged. Everyone kept staring at the one-sided fight. Juvia sobbed again until she heard another crash.

Wendy wasn't screaming anymore and the silence scared Juvia more than her screams had. She looked around the field, frantically searching for Lucy. As their eyes met, Lucy nodded. Juvia got up and ran.

"Wendy!" She cried as she broke away from Erza who tried to hold her back. "Wendy!" She screamed again as she kneeled next to the unconscious girl. Lucy fell next to her a second later, her face wet from her own tears. She lifted Wendy's head onto her lap and checked for her breath. It was there, but faint.

"She's almost dead!" Lucy screamed at Cana, cradling the young girl. "You're a monster!"

Cana flinched, but made no comment.

"Help her!" Lucy screamed again at the on looking crowd. But no one moved still.

Lucy felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she held Wendy closer. _Monsters,_ she thought. _They're all monsters._

As a cold wind hit Lucy's bare skin, she spared a fleeting look at her surroundings.

The daylight had been steadily fading ever since the battle had begun, but Lucy felt a sudden darkness befall the sky. She looked up to see dark clouds covering every last inch of the sun's golden rays, sealing the little natural light.

As she looked towards Juvia to point out the strange phenomenon, she noticed that Juvia was standing up with her eyes dangerously calm. Juvia's hands were lying on either side of her body and her fists were trembling.

"She said," Juvia spat, "to get help. Do. It. Now."

Lucy felt goose bumps on her body when a few drops of water hit her hand. It was starting to rain.

"Cana." Makarov commanded. "Get the girl to Porlyuriska."

"Yes Master." Cana came to the girls and gently scooped Wendy from Lucy's lap. As Cana turned away, she looked back at Lucy once. "She'll be alright. I promise." And then she sprinted away.

"Erza, I believe you're up next." Makarov spoke and Erza walked towards the field. "I hope you are ready, Juvia." She said as she took her position at Cana's previous spot.

"No." Juvia's answered. She took Lucy's hand. "We fight together." And as shocked as she was by the unforeseen declaration, Lucy held on to Juvia's hand with all the strength she had.

* * *

Loud gasps coupled with Erza's bewildered expression, made Juvia smile the grin of a madman. Of course, the demand had been unseen. Oh, Juvia would lose; granted. But she didn't want to leave Lucy behind to watch the horror she had previously witnessed on Wendy.

She wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she had to do this. She had to try to win for Wendy and Lucy, but most importantly, for herself.

Lucy was holding on to Juvia's hand with a resolve to not give up. Erza was already on the field, prepared to fight. And now that Juvia had declared that she and Lucy would be fighting together, there was quite a confusion. The rain which had been light was now getting harsher along with the cold wind. Lucy's hair was flying in all directions and she was scared. But she held her ground.

The only other unexpected turn of events was when Makarov permitted Juvia's demand.

"So be it." His voice rang over the howling wind. "We will now witness a battle between the Children of Hera and Poseidon and the Children of Ares and Hades."

Murmurs echoed from the on looking crowd at the new announcement. The solo battles had been exchanged for a team clash, with a high possibility of death or comatose or paralysis or permanent lunacy. The result would depend on how mercilessly Mira and Erza would choose to battle. The mob was fast to brand both new girls as morons; who else but an utter fool would request to challenge the most reliable and strongest duo of Fairy Tail?

Lucy's head was spinning. _Juvia is stupid._ She thought. _We're both stupid._ Lucy took in deep, relaxing breaths. They didn't do much help. Every time she looked at Erza and Mira, the image of the beat and bruised Wendy rushed to her mind. And now it was Lucy's turn to suffer.

"May the battle begin!" Makarov boomed.

No sooner had the words been said, Erza and Mira were once again shrouded in their auras; dangerous and beautiful.

The next few seconds were a blur to Lucy.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Erza was engulfed in a blinding light and when it dimmed, she stood there, in full armour, swords drawn.

"Take over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane was struck by a hideous purple lightning. One look at her, and Lucy knew she was looking at a demon.

Lucy hadn't even noticed any movement when she'd been pushed on the ground. Her eyes closed, reflexively, to keep the dust away. But her back hurt. There was a weight on her chest and she opened her eyes to see Mira, hand on her hip, looking down at her mockingly. It was too dark, the rain was making it hard to clearly see her face but Lucy could make out the gleam of her eyes.

"Mi-Mira…" Lucy chocked, Mira's foot on her chest restricting her breathing.

"Hush." Mira placed a finger over her lips, gesturing Lucy to remain silent. She complied. Her throat hurt to talk anyway.

Mira stepped back and Lucy tried to stand up. But something coiled around her body at that instant and she fell back down. The slimy object encircled her throat. She wriggled and pulled but the bond kept growing stronger.

Her sight was fading, she couldn't breathe. The world was getting fuzzy and Lucy felt at peace. She'd be joining her mother soon.

* * *

Erza was fast. Juvia processed that much before she was knocked to the ground by the hilt of Erza's sword. Erza had struck her on her shoulder, and it hurt very badly. Especially since Juvia had never been in battle before.

As Juvia lay on the ground, she saw terror in the form of raining swords. Erza's magic was wicked. A dozen swords appeared out of the air and made way to Juvia trapping her in a perfectly shaped cage, according to the natural contours of her body. One move and the swords would cut her. Juvia gnarled at Erza with the little zest she had left in her. She had lost sight of Lucy the minute the battle had started. And it was pathetic, for she had been the one who had wanted to fight together in the first place. And now she was lying on the ground defeated while Lucy was left to Mira's pity.

But gnarling at Erza hadn't been the smartest move. Juvia saw Erza's eyes narrow to slits. Erza raised her hand, holding it parallel to Juvia's body and loosely dangled a sword above her stomach.

Juvia closed her eyes and her final sensation was burning pain.

* * *

The skies were black when Juvia opened her eyes. She couldn't see _anything_. The wind was roaring and the rain was cold and deafening. But there was something about the rain that was different. Realization dawned on her slowly. _Juvia can't feel the rain._

She realized that she could feel the cool of the water, but not as sharply as she used to feel the raindrops splattering across her bare skin on monsoon days.

Juvia willed herself to look closely, think quickly.

 _Was the battle over?_

"M- master… she…." A voice; Erza's.

"Shush, child. Let us observe." That was Makarov speaking.

Juvia's head was aching. Her vision was improving and she could see Erza still hovering over her body and staring at her stomach, except that her face implied fear.

Juvia tried to lift her head to see what Erza was looking at. And when she did see, she did the only possible thing she could do.

She screamed.

* * *

A shrill scream filled Lucy's ears and she struggled to keep her eyes open. _Juvia._ She remembered her friend who had taken a stand with her. Her chest felt lighter and she realised that the bonds Mira had tied her in were now less restricting. She was standing, absorbed with Erza and Juvia of which the latter, Lucy saw with her own two eyes, was no longer human.

Juvia was _water._

Lucy, as shocked as she was, could make out the rain mixing with Juvia's body making ripples, and a sword that was stuck on the ground owing to the possibility that it had passed through the liquid form Juvia was presently in.

Lucy could ponder about facts later. This was her chance to escape Mira. She put all the strength she could muster into her right leg and lifted it in a kick, straight to Mira's pelvic bone.

In the few seconds she had gained, Lucy rolled over and fumbled up to stand, her fists rolled.

Mira had stumbled back from the unexpected attack and was hissing in pain. But what surprised Lucy more than the fact that Mirajane was in pain was the sight of a scorched patch of skin where she had kicked her. Her eyes widened.

"Regulus." Lucy mumbled. She'd heard about that once.

" _Regulus is the power of the blazing stars." Layla sat behind Lucy, brushing the soft strands of her daughter's hair. "It can burn things."_

" _Like my hair?" Lucy asked startled._

 _Layla laughed. "No, love. It only burns bad things and bad people."_

 _Lucy shot up from her chair and whirled around, her chubby face gleaming._

" _Teach me!" She demanded, clapping with glee._

 _Layla pinched her nose. "Soon, mother will teach you everything there is to know."_

Though her mother had never had the opportunity to keep her word, a sudden faith filled Lucy's heart. In that swift moment, Lucy knew; knew that her mother had to be watching her, giving her strength. And as long as her mother was with her, Lucy wouldn't give up. She willed her fists to fight as they glowed like stars.

And then, Lucy charged.

* * *

"Mira!" Erza called out, worried for her friend. She cursed before looking down at Juvia once more.

Juvia's eyes were pallid and then, out of the blue, she burst into laughter.

Erza was more angry than confused. "Why are you laughing?" Erza questioned, her hair whipping in the wind.

"Because Erza can't win. Not as long as Juvia's body keeps turning into water." Juvia sneered, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Juvia doesn't know what's happening or what to do." She confessed. "But Juvia's going to fight till the end."

Before Erza could do anything, she felt the ground beneath her rumble violently. Cracks were appearing on the ground as Erza looked around frantically. All of Erza's swords that had been trapping Juvia previously were spilled on the ground. Juvia's body was slowly changing back as she got up.

Juvia smiled at Erza; a pure, carefree smile. Erza had summoned more swords when the rumbling stopped. "Shit!"

It was Erza's turn to scream.

* * *

Water was shooting from the ground in thick spirals, pushing Erza backwards. "Requip: Sea Empress Armour!" Her armour changed form once again, but it was already too late. Erza saw Mirajane a few meters away, going under the water. She also saw Lucy standing on the only dry spot left in the battle field, together with Juvia.

The water was now disappearing but the rain was still harsh. A strange foreboding came across Erza as she looked up at the sky. Till then, the vicious black clouds had been lonely, but now they were accompanied by shining objects.

"Stars." Mira whispered to her right.

As Erza looked at the two girls once more, she saw them holding hands.

"Impossible." She whispered.

"Ready, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Ready, Lucy." She answered.

Currents of twinkling golden water spiraled from the both the girls aiming straight for Mira and Erza. Erza had enough time to requip once more and then everything was over.

Lucy and Juvia saw black.

* * *

 **A/N: A few explanations.**

 **1\. Erza and Mira weren't defeated per se. They were actually taken aback by the level of magic possessed by the girls since they are still new.**

 **2\. The reasons for this cruelty to the new comers will be revealed in future chapters. Fairy Tail is not evil.**

 **3\. None of these characters are Demi-Gods. They're biologically human. They're actually offerings to the Gods. ( More info on the same later)**

 **4\. Next chapter focuses on the perspectives of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mira and Cana.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **And a million hugs and kisses to all those who faved, favourited and/or reviewed for chapter 1! Love you guys! Muah!**


End file.
